The Flocking Dead/Season Two
This story continues the chronicles of the first Flocking dead. Season Two |-|1= episode one we arrive at the CDC headquarters in Atlanta "Max? do you REALLY think that we will find a cure for this plague?" I say, Max looks at me and says "well, right now this is our only lead, so we have to follow it" as we climb over the fence I get a sinking feeling, but not enough to deter me. later, while wondering through the corridors I notice a stack of papers. "Max, come take a look at this" as we looked over these papers, I realized that these were reported side effects to a flu vaccine. "Max? it says that something went wrong. it says that it has been recorded to cause zombyism" I say. Max reals in shock, "does this mean that the government caused this WHOLE thing?" Max says "I'm afraid so" I say. just then someone walked into the room, "you cant stop it" the man says, and we struggle to understand what he means. "you cant stop the plague, everyone is already infected" the man say, the man then looks at us and says "I am the one who allowed the vaccine to be tainted, now I have to atone" he says, then pulls a detonator out. "when I hit this button, you will have ten minutes to get out. the entire building is laced with c-4 and plastic explosives. I have to be here when the blast goes off" he says, then hits the button. me and Max run for it, we run until we hit the exit. just as we make it over the fence the whole thing just blows up. and I black out. |-|2= episode two so, here I am, sitting in a tank. doesn't sound too bad right? wrong! I am surrounded on all sides by hordes of Rotters. the sounds they are making terrifying Yui. I hear a huge explosion then all the Rotters start going towards that sound, then it hits me. the explosion came from the same direction as Max. "well fuck me" I say in frustration. Yui looks confused, then I realize that Yui is the closest I am going to get to intelligent conversation, and she has the ability to speak of a two year old. I have to warn Max. I look at Yui, I have grown quite fond of her "stay here Yui, I will be right back, I promise" I say. I leave the tank, making sure to close the hatch behind me. I do an up and away. "I hope Max is okay" I say. Yui will be fine, probably. |-|3= episode three As we run through the city, I hear a strange sound just ahead. "Max, stop!" I shout frantically. We come to a screeching halt. Not a hundred feet down the road, is a army of Rotters. Max looks at me and says, "Holy shit!" I look at Max and say, "We need to go back for Nudge and Yui." Max nods in agreement. we do an up and away. "Max? I think the city is overrun with Rotters," I say, and we sweep down low to get Nudge and Yui. When we get back to the tank Yui is there alone. "Well fuck me," I say in frustration. We fly down and land on the tank. "Max, you get Yui somewhere safe, and I will get Nudge. Oh, why did she have to act like such a fucking idiot?" I do an up and away and scan the city. After a few hours I find her, along with the others. I immediately land and run to embrace my older brother, but then I notice that he seams a little dead in the eyes. He doesn't seam like a full Rotter. He seams like half Rotter and half bird kid. I run up to him and realize that he is still is human enough to recognize me. As I am running towards him I notice a scratch on his arm. "what happened? I ask, he looks at me and says "I was escaping the hospital when a Walker scratched my arm" without hesitation, I pick up a piece of sharp metal and slice off his arm. Little does he realize I just saved his life. By cutting off the infected arm, I stopped the spread of infection. Unfortunately, however, Fang just thought that I had lost my mind. He picks up a two by four and hits me in the back of the head. I black out. |-|4= episode four Its been two days since I heard from Angel. I look at Yui and say "look, we have to find Angel. she has been gone for two days now and I'm worried" Yui nods and says "I agree. Angel has always been nothing but loving and we can't abandon her." I get up and announce, "We leave at sundown under the cover of darkness." later that day, as the sun sets, we grab our bags. I grab Yui and do an up and away. as we scan the ground looking for Angel, suddenly Yui seas something. "Max, I think it's Angel" she says and I dive downward. as I land I am surrounded by the rest of the flock, only they are not exactly "unscratched." Gazzy has only one arm for example. I look around and see the guilty look on Angel's face "what happened?" I ask, deceptively mild, she looks at me and says, "he was bitten and I had to get rid of the infected limb. I SAVED HIS LIFE!!!!" I stare back at her and say "so, there wasn't any other way to save him without slicing off his arm?" Angel gives me a wounded look and I feel guilty, because I can tell that even if there WAS another way to save him she is definitely convinced that it was the only way. |-|5= episode five finally, we are together again. well, that is great, but I am still in a cage and Fang is still afraid that I will go schizo and chop us to pieces. I look at Max with a pleading glance "please believe me, when have I ever lied to you? everything I have ever done was for the good of the flock." Max looks at me with something like pity, NOT trust however. I know what Max is thinking however, she is thinking that I am a danger to the flock and is debating whether she should try and help or just kill me for the good of the flock. as soon as the thought crosses her mind I give her a evil glare that says, "I fucking dare you to try you ungrateful bitch," and immediately she turns away, like she is sorry for the thought. the only time I will be safe is if I can prove to her that I'm right. I turn to her and say "look, Max, either way he had been bitten, so he was doomed either way, now what I did WILL give him a chance. now which would you rather have, Gazzy as a zombie or one arm Gazzy? I don't know about you but I can't stand the thought of Gazzy turning into one of those things" Max looks at me and says with a little hesitation "but, you didn't have to cut off his arm did yo-" Max starts to say. I interrupt her with anger boiling over as I speak "YOU NIAVE LITTLE BITCH!!!!! NOW YOU LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD YOU COW, I ONLY DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THAN YOU CAN EAT ME!!!!!!" after I say that I immediately regret how I snapped at Max. I look at her with a look of guilt, but says "don't be sorry, I wasn't thinking rationally, I was letting my emotions get in the way of who was actually doing the right thing. because of that I had some thoughts I'm not proud of" she unlocks the cage and opens the door. I run out and envelope her in a bear hug. |-|6= episode six after we make camp for the night, I start to hear what sounds like a diesel engine and decide to investigate. I walk out of the tent and see a tank. I immediately run back to the camp and wake up the flock. "Max, wake up. someone is here" Max looks at me and says, "okay, everyone we need to go" quietly, we start gathering our stuff and then walking while trying to find a car to hot wire. eventually stumble upon a 1991 Ford F-250 with a diesel engine. I get in the back and let Max drive the first shift. Max grinds the clutch and we pull away with a shit ton of tire smoke. we pull away so hard that I hit my head on the rear windshield. "OUCH!!! fucking hell!!!" I shout. Yui says "what does fuck mean?" I turn to Yui and regretting what I said I tell her, "don't worry about it, I shouldn't have said that in front of you." she looks at me incredulously and says, "but you said it, how bad can it be?" I start to blush from embarrassment. "I don't always say the nicest things Yui. please do me a favor and don't repeat everything I say. just 'cause I say it doesn't mean that it is something you should say." Yui glares at me and says "why not? the world has gone to shit anyway. who REALLY gives a fuck? huh? tell me. why does it matter if I act like a lady or not? you know what? fuck it, I am going to say whatever the hell I want" I look at Yui in shock and say, "but Yui, we love you. why would you be so rude to us?" Yui looks at me and says "LISTEN UP YOU STUPID CUNT!!!! I have no family, none of my friends are still alive. I have no reason to give a fuck. you wanna know why I am acting like such a bitch right now? FINE! I'll tell you, I saw my parents in the crowd of Rotters, Asuna, Kozuto Kirigya. I am being a bitch because I just found out I am an orphan." I look at Yui and say, "that is not true. We are your family now and we love you very much." At those simple words Yui breaks down to hiccuping sobs. |-|7= episode seven eventually we arrive at an abandoned hotel and after a quick floor sweep we settle in for the night. Yui has been really quiet since our little talk. "how are you doing you little trooper?" I say. Yui says "I guess I'm okay now. thank you for your concern" I look at her and give her a kiss on the head. "I know that you are sad, but we need to get our shit together before something comes along and kills us" she looks at me and I can tell by the look in her eyes that it seams to have worked. just then Max walks in and says "I just cleared out the last floor, it is now safe to go anywhere in the hotel" at that I decide to take Yui down to the restaurant and get her something to eat "so Yui what do you want me to cook?" I say. she looks at me and says "anything will do, I don't give a shit" I look at her and say "all right then have shitty food for all I care" Yui looks at me apologetically. "its oka-" I start to say, then all of an explosion rocks the ground and we are thrown to the floor with our ears ringing. the last thing I see as I black out is Max trying to pick us up. |-|8= episode eight I wake up with a start. we are speeding down what used to be highway eleven, being chased by Erasers in Humvee's. I sigh in frustration. "I thought that we were done having to deal with their shit," I complain. Max glances back through the rear view mirror and says, "It's my fault for letting my guard down. if I hadn't let my guard down then maybe Gazzy and Nudge would still be..." she stops talking and starts crying. immediately I knew what had happened. I start to break down and cry. just the we run our 1991 Ford Explorer head first into a tree at 80 miles per hour, and everything goes black. as I pass out, I mutter "What the fuck happened?" the last thing I see is what looks like a hoard of Rotters coming towards us, at least three thousand of them, maybe four. one way or another we would have to stop "I look at Max and she nods" what the fuck is she thinking? I did not have to wait long for an answer, just then Max made a sharp right-hander off the road. I look at Max and say "okay great, now whats the plan to lose them?" she grins and says in a mysterious tone "Hummers do not corner very well" all the blood drains from my face and I say "neither do two and a half ton pickup trucks." she looks at me with pity and says "You of little faith, why are you so afraid?" I look at her and say "why are you quoting Mathew 8:26? Jesus said that, and I am sorry to break this to you, but you ain't him." Just as I am arguing with Max we arrive at a cliff. she does something that surprises me. "MAX! TURN NOW! WE ARE GONNA DIE!" she looks at me and says "it is better to go off a cliff straight than to roll?" in a second I found out what she meant by that. as Max predicted, the Erasers panicked and tried to corner and ended up rolling sideways. At the end of the day we walked away alive and they did not. |-|9= episode nine "Max, what is our plan now? where do we go?" I asked. she looks at me and says "I am thinking Washington D.C." Category:Crossovers